


Moving On

by wearyeyebrow



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, D/s undertones, Demisexual Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Fluff, Implied Dom Reader, Oral Sex, Slice of Life, Sub Sans, backstory exploration, canon interpretation, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearyeyebrow/pseuds/wearyeyebrow
Summary: The skeleton brothers are getting a new place after living ten years on the surface. You, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk all agree to help with the move. It’s going to be a long day, full of time to reflect and zero time to relax. But there’s plenty of time to remedy that in the evening.I recommend this to anyone that likes slice-of-life, character exploration, and the occasional sex scene (found toward the end). Hope you enjoy!





	Moving On

After nearly ten years on the surface, Sans and Papyrus are moving to a new place. It’s quiet and a little out of the way, offering them privacy and much needed space.

The act of moving is often a compelling reminder of where you’ve been, and where you’re going.

But it also sucks. With one week to move out, the local crews are mysteriously booked, and it's been an unusually hot autumn.

Your armpits are moist and your forehead is damp. Lovely.

At least you aren’t suffering alone. Undyne and Alphys have been here all week helping with the move. And the weekend brought Frisk with it, whom you haven’t seen since you arrived this morning. You’d welcome something to distract yourself from the pain settling in your biceps. 

‘Easy there, runt!’

Undyne, bless her muscles, graciously takes boxes from your arms as if they’re made of Styrofoam. 

You straighten and adjust your aching shoulders. ‘Thanks.’

‘I’m all for lifting,’ she flexes a muscle, ‘But don’t lift more than you can carry – your squishy human bodies take forever to recover.’

‘You’re telling me…’

You hardly notice as Frisk comes to join you, silently padding up to the moving truck.

Undyne flashes a toothy grin. ‘Hey squirt! Here to help? We sure could use some more muscle around here.’ She claps you on the back and you can feel the air fleeing your lungs. ‘Oh heh, sorry dude.’

‘S’okay,’ you wheeze.

‘Is there anything I can help with, Undyne?’ 

‘Hmm… dunno, you need any help _____? You’ve been here all day.’

‘I could use some help carrying boxes from the kitchen, if you like.’ 

‘Oh, uh well, what about Alphys? Does she need any help?’ They ask, ignoring your suggestion.

‘She’s doing some electrical work, or somethin’ inside. But you know how focused she gets,’ Undyne grins, ‘Wouldn’t hurt to check.’ 

‘Okay! Uh, I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to help you in the kitchen…’ They avoid your eyes, putting a hand on the back of their neck. They’re a terrible liar.

You shrug. ‘Don’t worry about it. I last saw her on the landing.’

‘Thanks!’ They wave and take off for the house.

‘Well, I’ll be back with more cargo.’ Undyne salutes, and you head back inside.

You survey the kitchen, realizing there aren’t as many boxes as you thought. You’ll still have to take them one at a time, via Undyne’s warning. Oh well. Through the cut-away window you can see Frisk talking to Alphys. You sigh through your nose. 

You try to not take it personally. You’re just… not their favorite, you guess. You’ve never been a direct part of their life, but you have watched them grow up from the sidelines, and they know you’re with Sans. It’s just lately their avoidance has been less than subtle. 

Maybe it’s because they’re a teenager. Teenagers need a little more patience and understanding. They don’t have to like you. Sometimes people just don’t click. And based on experience, ruminating isn’t going to help. You chuckle, already weary at the thought.

You distract yourself by picking up the first box of plates, wincing at the sound of china clinking together. 

-

Upstairs, Alphys is hunched over a toolbox, fiddling with something.

She can hear excited footsteps bound up the stairs behind her. ‘Hi Alphys!’

‘Oh hi!’ She says cheerfully, not looking up from her screwdriver.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Repairing this outlet.’

‘Can I help?’

She pauses. ‘Well, I’m actually doing fine here, n-not that I don’t want you to help! It’s just… I know! _____ probably needs some help in the kitchen, if you’re looking for something to do.’ They sigh in response. ‘I-I mean you can help me, I guess. But you won’t be doing a whole lot, really. It’s not you, I swear. This is just sort of a one-person job, and-’

‘Oh no, I understand Alphys. It’s okay.’ 

Alphys cocks her head, ‘Then… what’s wrong?’

‘Well…’ They crane their neck to see into the kitchen, wondering if you’re in earshot.

‘Oh don’t worry! You don’t have to tell me.’ She lowers her voice, ‘But if you want to. You know. I won’t tell.’ 

They cross their arms, voice lowered. ‘I… I don’t know. It’s not that I DON’T like _____, or anything. I just… have a hard time being around her. I guess. I dunno. She’s fine! Maybe I just don’t know her well enough, or something… And I feel bad.’

‘Oh. Well that’s too bad. B-but I kind of get it! Sometimes it’s hard to get to know people! Even if, uh, you’ve known them awhile.’ She sweats.

‘…Maybe that’s all it is. Thanks, Alphys.’ They give a thumbs-up.

‘But if you’d rather not… Papyrus might need some help outside, maybe?’

‘I’ll give him a try, thanks. Good luck!’ They turn around and startle at Sans standing right in front of them.

‘When-’

‘you looking to help out, huh?’

They squint. ‘Yeah.’

‘you wanna help me carry boxes from Papyrus’s room, downstairs?’ 

‘Okay, sure. See you Alphys!’

She gives a little wave as they disappear into Papyrus’s bedroom. 

-

‘I know what you’re trying to do.’

‘what do you mean?’ Sans stacks a couple of boxes labeled ‘Papyrus’s Collectables.’ 

‘You’re trying to get me to tell you… stuff.’ Frisk is still a teenager, even if they’ve liberated an entire species. 

‘might feel better if you talk about it.’

‘Says you.’

‘s’not about me. you’re you, and when you talk, you feel better.’

They hold a petulant stare, before sighing, defeated. ‘Promise you won’t say anything, even to her?’

‘even to _____, if you want.’ 

‘…It's stupid,’ they say, ‘So stupid.’

‘nah.’

‘You don’t even know what I’m going to say.’

He shrugs, resting the box he’s carrying on his hipbone. ‘true.’

‘I guess I kind of hoped that maybe, she wouldn’t be here.’ They begin in a small voice. ‘Papyrus told me about you two getting together a long time ago, it’s just… I guess I didn't realize how much I wanted, well, I guess I always assumed that you'd either stay single, or...’

‘or?’

‘Or maybe, you know, maybe, you and my mom might... have something. I don't know.' They sink into Papyrus’s gigantic bed, looking dejected and miserable. 

‘okay.’ He shifts the box’s weight.

‘…Okay?’

‘sure. you’re allowed to want that.’

‘It’s weird.’

‘only a little.’

‘Sans!’

‘kidding, kidding.’ He sets the box at his feet. ‘you got a reason, for feeling that way?’

They look just past him, at a small black speck on the wall. ‘I just always thought that if, you know… You were with mom more, then I’d see you and Papyrus more, and then maybe you’d… do stuff with me. More often. Or if you were single, then maybe you’d want to hang around us more often, I guess.’ 

They groan, ‘God that sounds so selfish. That’s not what I mean. I feel like the older I get, the harder it is to be honest with myself, and the people around me. When I was a kid, it was super easy to tell you how I was feeling. But now… It’s like everything has an entirely new layer to it. And I feel like that part of me that… that was there to break the barrier, is harder to find.’

‘harder to find?’

‘Yeah.’ They deflate, and stare down at their palms. ‘Who am I now, Sans? Now that I’m not the Monster Ambassador, they’ve got a whole embassy for that, I’m just left with… well, with me.’

‘what’s wrong with that?’

‘I’m not that great, you know?’ They glance out the window, the afternoon sun gleams golden through the trees, breaking against the windowpane. ‘There are things that… when I’m just me, left alone as just me, it’s harder to find what I like about me. I remember things that make me not like myself so much.’

Sans clears his nonexistent throat, ‘…you tried talking to toriel about all this?’

‘There are some things that are hard to talk about with her. And I don’t want her to worry about me.’ 

‘she’s your mom; that’s what parents do. good ones, anyway. they worry about you.’

‘This stuff is different.’

‘how?’

‘You know how.’

‘i don’t follow.’

They sigh, ‘You’re the only one that knows, Sans. Knows that I… took my time, back then. I know you know. You always did in one way or another. I can’t take any of it back, even though technically it didn’t happen. But I know. You know. And now…’

He closes his eye sockets, the magic in his bones humming with anxiety. ‘guilt is a tricky thing, kid; i don’t have any good advice for you.’

‘I guess I’m finally admitting to myself that, despite breaking the barrier, despite now, that doesn’t make up for… for everything. I don’t deserve your kindness. Don’t deserve to be friends with Papyrus, and everyone else, after some of the things I, well we, did.’

He leans back against the wall and looks to the ceiling. ‘see, those thoughts get you nowhere, trust me. you don’t deserve this, don’t deserve that – all that conjecture is like a rollercoaster,’ He gestures. ‘that’s life, in this world, on this planet. and you’re going to have to live with the knowledge of what happened for the rest of your life. it’s up to you how to deal with it. you can’t absolve yourself from your own memory, as much as you might want to.’

‘I know!’ Their voice cracks, ‘I know. Just, tell me the truth,’ they exhale, ‘Would you hate me, if I’d… done something pretty terrible? Even though we’re on the surface now?’

He shoves his hands in his pockets and sighs, ‘hate is a strong word, but truthfully, i don’t know. and i can’t promise you anything without being able to predict the future. but freeing us, if you believe in retribution, counts for something. you saved an entire race – you’ll have to live with that for the rest of your life, too.’

They’re quiet for a moment. ‘Do you… What if I asked if you forgave me?’ 

He watches the shadows of the tree leaves shift and change on the carpet. ‘haven’t forgiven myself yet, kid.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘who knows. but see, that’s my problem, not yours. you’ve got so much more out there for you. and this stuff only holds you back. i don’t have to forgive you to move on, you don’t need my forgiveness either. you’ve become a good person, frisk, and you’ll continue down that path. i mean, you’re determined after all, right?’

‘I guess. Yeah. I suppose I do have that, if anything.’

‘see, there you go.’

‘I’m sorry, Sans.’

He shrugs. ‘i know.’

‘…And you and mom will never get together, huh.’

‘looks like it, kid.’ They sigh, ‘but – that doesn’t mean the rest of that stuff can’t happen. you need a buddy to finish some leftover pie? call me anytime.’

They giggle, ‘You’d be down to eat just about anything, doesn’t have to be pie.’

‘excuse you,’ he says in mock offense, ‘my palate is refined, and my taste is exquisite.’

‘Pshh, yeah, suuure ketchup head.’ They roll their eyes, a smile on their lips. ‘So… you’ll come over more often, then? If I ask?’

‘anytime kiddo.’

‘Thanks.’

‘you’re the best for a good ribbing.’ He winks. They groan.

Sans picks up the box at his feet and starts for the door.

‘Wait!’

‘hm?’ He turns around, stopping just before the doorknob.

They breathe out, hands on their hips, resolute. ‘I need help getting to know _____ better.’

He raises a browbone. ‘she’s been around for the better part of ten years, buddy. you’ve seen her here and there.’

‘Yeah, but I haven’t really tried to get to know her because… well, you know.’ They turn a light shade of pink. ‘And she’s never really gone out of her way to talk to me, or anything.’

‘i’ve got a great cliché to throw at you – be yourself. that’s all. you’ve got charm.’

‘But it’d really help if I had something to go on. C’mon, what’s she like?’

‘can’t really sum up an entire person in one or two sentences.’

‘Please try?’ They give him the face. The same face that worked on Papyrus all those years ago, but refined - the glassy eyes are new.

He sighs, ‘alright.’

They wait a beat. Silence lingers. ‘…So?’

‘she’s pretty great.’

‘That’s all?’ They sound exasperated.

‘what more do you want?’

‘Something specific! That I can use: what’s she like to hang out with?’

‘chill.’

They put their head in their hands. ‘Fine then. What do you like about her?’

He shrugs, ‘almost everything. except we disagree on dogearing pages. what she calls blasphemy, i call efficient.’

‘…Are you serious?’

‘never been more serious. what do you take me for?’

They sigh somewhere deep in their chest. ‘Never mind. I’ll bring these downstairs, and... maybe I’ll go see if _____ needs any help.’ They grab a box in both arms and set out for the landing.

‘i’ll finish up here.’

‘Okay!’ He watches them bound down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He waits until they’re out of sight before quietly shutting the door behind him. He slides to the floor and looks to the ceiling. 

He sighs. ‘…you’re gonna have to move on sometime.’

He wonders who he’s talking to.

-

‘…Hey, um, _____?’

‘Hm?’ You sit up and swivel toward the stairs. There’s Frisk, standing awkwardly in the doorway. ‘Oh hey. What’s up?’

‘Well, I just wanted to ask if you needed some help but… looks like you got it covered.’ They gesture to the empty kitchen. You raise an eyebrow. You almost wish you had more boxes. Almost. 

‘Hi guys!’ Alphys comes trotting down the stairs, her tail held up behind her. ‘O-oh I’m not interrupting something am I? I’ll just leave-’

‘It’s cool Alphys. You fix the outlet?’ You stand to grab a water bottle from the fridge. Sans’s gotta have left some in there for you. 

‘All fixed!’

‘Thanks. I appreciate-’ You try to open the refrigerator door. It’s stuck. Puzzled, you pull harder. Nothing. ‘What the hell?’ You mutter to yourself. You try even harder.

Suddenly like a party popper the door gives way with a bang, and you are overwhelmed by multicolored bits of paper. Alphys squeaks and grabs Frisk, who recoils out of the kitchen.

You stand still and blow confetti out of your face. 

Inside of the fridge is a single, empty water bottle plastered with a bright yellow sticky note. You pick it up.

It reads: ‘Water you looking for?’

He didn’t. But he did. Oh for fucks sake. Your snort turns into barely contained, affectionate laughter. You weakly sit down on a bar stool, head in your hands. ‘It’s so… it’s just so stupid. So stupid.’ You glance at the confetti, and cackle. ‘I’m not even mad! He’ll never clean this shit up, but I’m not even mad. Curse that tiny, little gnome...’ You wipe tears out of the corners of your eyes.

Alphys begins to giggle, trying to hide her smile, ‘Where is he anyway?’

‘I was just helping him upstairs.’ Frisk chimes in, grinning from ear to ear.

‘T-then why isn’t he here? If I know Sans, I’d say the aftermath is his favorite part!’

That’s a good point. Where is he? The little turd. This is usually when he begins to gloat, whether overtly or not, he’ll do it. Proud as piss that he made you laugh. 

You hear a hollow call from outside. ‘Alphys! Hey Alphys! We need your help out here! Truck’s not starting.’

‘G-Gotta go you guys,’ she giggles, eyeing the giant pile of confetti in relief. ‘Have fun!’ And dashes off. She’s having too much fun to call her back.

You sigh. ‘You mind helping me clean this up?’ You both start picking up confetti piece by piece. You can hear birds chirp in the twilight. 

‘You know…’ they begin.

‘Hm?’

‘Back in the Underground… Sans pulled something like this on me, once.’

‘Why am I not surprised?’

They giggle. ‘He had a telescope, see. And asked me to look at the ‘stars,’ which were actually just pretty rocks on the ceiling. I didn’t know it at the time, but he had inked the eyeglass part. I walked around Waterfall with a red eye for way too long.’

You chuckle. ‘Sounds like he hasn’t changed much.’

‘Actually… he’s different in lots of ways. But that’s a good thing. You know?’

‘Yeah. Change is its own facilitator.’ You stand up straight, and yawn. ‘Wanna hear a story I’ve got?’

‘Sure.’ They dump some confetti into the recycle bin.

‘The first time he ever pranked me was about… About two years after I met him. Long story short, he had changed Papyrus’s entire desktop background into pictures of balloons. And each time he clicked an icon, the sound of air being let out of a balloon came over the speakers.’ You demonstrate with a sound effect. ‘Papyrus, you know, brushed it off in a very Papyrus-way. But truth be told, I almost peed myself I was laughing so hard. It’s the little things that get me – an unexpected break in the normal. Or maybe I just like stupid pranks.’ You pick pieces off of your socks. 

‘But that’s where it all began. The next day, as I was leaving for work, I found garden gnomes. One on the hood of my car, my fence, flowerbed. If that wasn’t bad enough, I almost blew a project at work when, through the window, I saw he’d stuck a tiny gnome on my antennae.’ 

They laugh in a way that makes you smile. ‘I chewed him out for that one. Didn’t stop him though, and the nickname stuck.’ You brush the last of the confetti into the bin, scouring the room for any spare paper. ‘Thanks Frisk. I appreciate the help.’

‘Sure.’ They say, almost shyly. It’s a welcomed change. 

They leave shortly after, hoping to watch Alphys fix the truck, leaving you alone. You think for a few moments. And then you look to Papyrus’s bedroom and get out your phone.

You text Sans.

Sent: ‘You want some company, or nah?’

A couple seconds later - Received: ‘sure, come on up.’

He hears your distinct footfall climb up the stairs. You knock and his voice rumbles through the door, ‘it’s open.’

He’s sitting perched on the window sill, looking outside, dusk outlining his silhouette.

‘Hey.’

‘hey,’ he turns to look at you, and he looks tired. Not what you’d expect from someone who’s managed to skip out on packing.

You slide down against the wall and sit with your head titled on the sill. ‘Sans, did you know?’ You look at him askance.

‘know what?’

‘That you’re a tiny, scheming little gnome?’

The look he gives you is not at all apologetic. ‘that’s me. water you getting at?’

‘You had to have heard it.’

‘almost shook the house down. might have to pay extra to fix the foundation.’

You snort, ‘Made me laugh that’s for sure, clean-up aside.’ You flick his sock covered foot and he wiggles his toes. The two of you sit in silence for a while. It’s amicable and calming. Your muscles ache from lifting boxes all day, but it’s satisfying in a weird way.

‘hey _____?’

‘Yeah?’

‘you uh, you up for some company tonight?’

‘You wanna stay at my place?’

‘thanks for asking, sounds great.’ He winks.

‘Joke’s on you, I was gonna ask anyway.’

‘figured i’d save you the trouble.’

‘Oh of course.’ You kiss his ankle.

‘Oi! Sans, _____, where are you guys!?’

You both get up and head downstairs.

‘BROTHER! WE’RE ALL GOING TO HAVE A METTATON MOVIE MARATHON – IT’S BEEN SO LONG! ARE YOU AND _____ GOING TO JOIN US?’

‘thanks for the offer bro. but uh, as great as that sounds, we’ve already planned on chilling at her place. too much excitement for these old bones.’

‘YOU’RE 34.’ He deadpans.

‘it’s even worse than i thought,’ he assumes a feeble voice, ‘this ship’s going down, captain, she ain’t as young as she used to be.’ He grabs onto Papyrus and slides to the floor, ‘i’m not going to make it, go on without me.’

Papyrus rolls his eyes, ‘IF YOU INSIST!’

‘thanks bro.’

‘AND GET OFF THE FLOOR!’

‘what floor?’

‘THIS FLOOR!’

‘you’ll have to be more specific bro. this ‘floor,’ do they have a name?’

‘…YOU KNOW WHAT? THE FLOOR DOES HAVE A NAME! IT’S FLOURIDE. AND THEY’RE SHIELDING ME FROM YOUR JOKES THAT STICK TO MY BODY LIKE PLAQUE!’

‘that was a good one.’

‘OF COURSE IT WAS! BUT THAT DOESN’T’ EXCUSE YOUR UNHELPFUL JAPES. WE BOTH KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER.’

‘but you smiled.’

‘OH MY GOD are you guys done!? We’re not gonna have enough time to get through all of em’ just standing around! And we STILL have to go buy popcorn!’ Undyne huffs.

‘AH, YOU ARE CORRECT. SEE YOU LATER _____! GOODNIGHT SANS! YOU OWE ME AN EXTRA STORY TOMORROW NIGHT, AS PER USUAL!’

‘night bro. pick out your favorites.’

‘WILL DO!’

‘C’mon let’s go! Bye guys!’

‘Bye Sans! Bye _____’ Frisk waves and you wave back. 

The front door closes, and like that, they’re gone.

You sigh, tired and happy to have some alone time. ‘Lemme get my stuff and we’ll take off.’

-

Warmth still lingers in the asphalt as you set off into the evening. The night air is cool, and refreshing. You crack a few windows and enjoy the breeze.

You get to a stoplight. ‘Almost done,’ you yawn. ‘Just a couple more things to move. Probably won’t fit in Papyrus’s car. Might in mine though.’

‘thanks for helping us out. pretty sure moving wasn’t your first choice for a weekend off.’

‘Well, I got to spend time with everyone. It wasn’t that bad. I even got a story out of Frisk. All about you.’ 

He closes his eye sockets, ‘oh no. which one?’

‘Red-eyed telescope.’

He chuckles, ‘that was a good one.’

‘Told them they could see the stars, huh?’

‘well, that wasn’t really part of the prank. just convenient. there were lots of rocks on the ceiling, that reflected light off the water. made em’ look like stars. or at least what we imagined they might look like. so that’s what we called them. even made wishes sometimes.’

‘Oh yeah, I remember that… Did you ever map out constellations?’

‘hm?’

‘On the ceiling.’

‘well… a friend of mine went through the whole thing once.’

‘The whole thing? For real?’

‘yup. named every single rock.’

‘Damn. Did he ever make a map?’

‘he was going to, but the knowledge kind of went away with the friend, you know?’

‘Hm. You remember any?’

‘well, he named one rock ‘paul.’

‘Paul?’

‘yep.’

‘Why?’

‘wouldn’t tell me. asked us all to say hello to it every morning.’

‘Did you?’

‘of course.’ 

‘Guess that knowledge isn’t completely gone, then. Still have Paul.’

‘…guess so, huh?’ He stares out the window, chin resting on his palm. ‘probably would of shit himself seeing all these stars.’

‘I thought monsters couldn’t shit.’

‘we can’t. he’d be that excited.’

‘Hah.’

You spend the next couple minutes in silence, the wind whistling through the car. The trees fly by, shadows long on the ground, as the last light of the day fades from the tree tops.

His hand is palm-up on the center console. You take the opportunity to grab it. He says nothing, but closes his eye sockets, head drooping a bit.

‘Tired?’ You ask quietly.

‘not tired enough.’ 

You bring his hand to your lips, not taking your eyes off the road. ‘Then why not relax with me?’

‘…been thinking about it. but m’pretty sure the relaxing comes after.’

‘I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.’ You grin and kiss his knuckles one more before turning into the driveway.

You unlock the door and open it for him, guiding him inside with a hand on the small of his back. You shut the door and shed your coat, draping it over the back of the couch.

You place a hand on his cheekbone. He closes his eye sockets and turns into your palm, keeping your hand there with his. He cracks his eyes sockets and gazes at you.

‘C’mon, let’s go to my bedroom, before I take you right here.’ 

He chuckles and follows you, ‘dunno about that, but i won’t turn down an invitation.’

You close your bedroom door behind you. ‘You should know by now, what you do to me.’ You slip his jacket off his shoulders.

His hands slips underneath your shirt to rest on your bare hips. ‘…remind me.’ 

‘With pleasure.’

You take his jaw in your hand and kiss the space between his eye socket and nasal cavity, before grazing your teeth against his neck. His breath hitches. ‘You’re adorable.’

‘more like abhor-able, am i right?’ You chuckle, and tug at his shirt. He gets the hint and removes it, dropping it somewhere on the floor. 

‘Nah,’ You kiss his collar bone, ‘I think,’ his sternum, ‘adorable suits you.’

‘…just, heh, don’t tell anyone. wouldn’t want to hurt my perfectly crafted tough-guy image.’ He winks, a slight tinge of color to his cheekbones.

‘Wouldn’t dream of it.’ You kiss his teeth, and he laughs softly.

You make your way over to the bed, managing to shed most of your clothing. You push him onto his back and crawl over him. He has you by the hip, his hands running down your sides. Whether male, female, or nothing at all, you’re happy to work with whatever he wants. 

You’re surprised how little work it takes to get him to relax and shed his composure. You feel a slight tingle up your arms, and tiny nodules of sound reach your ears as his magic settles. It’s a satisfying feeling reaching into his shorts to feel just how turned on he is. 

‘So wet for me already…’ His face flushes a darker shade of blue, but he doesn’t deny it, his grip on your hips tightening. ‘I love it.’ You tug off his shorts and he kicks them to the end of the bed. You know exactly how you want him. ‘Get on all fours, sweetheart.’ He does as he’s told and looks back at you in anticipation, his cheekbones flushed, cunt glistening. He buries his face in the cushions when you bite the back of his neck.

‘fffuck…’ 

He gasps when you pull away and grab his hipbones. Your thumbs rub little circles into his pelvis. ‘Such a cute tailbone, why don’t I…’ You kiss the tip and he jolts. You lick a stripe along his sacrum and he whispers your name. 

You rub the tips of your fingers against his entrance and he practically melts into the bed. 'Ye-s...' He voluntarily spreads his legs and you slip a finger inside him, immediately curling upward, knowing exactly where he likes it. He bucks his pelvis into your hand.

‘And that’s just one,’ you murmur. You love the way his hips shake and the way his toes curl. ‘that’s it baby boy, just like that.’ He whimpers as you brush your thumb over his clit, feeling how swollen it is beneath your fingers.

‘What if I slip another finger inside of you? Would you like that?’ He nods into the bed. You groan at the feeling of his cunt squeezing around you. You wiggle your fingertips and brush against his g-spot.

He moans low in his throat, ‘so good,’ and lets out a shaky breath, phalanges digging into the bed.

'You like that? You like it when I finger your pretty little cunt?'

He lets out a broken affirmative, hipbones moving in rhythm with your hand. You adjust your arm and apply pressure, glad you trimmed your nails yesterday. He writhes and his pelvis jolts, unevenly fumbling for more. He’s so wet that you begin to hear it, a slick squish each time you move. Your mouth waters.

Tiny droplets of milky cum dribble onto the sheets. ‘y-yeah, fuck it outta me...’ You speed up and feel him tighten, ‘f-fuck, i’m, shit, keep-‘

He gasps and you feel fluid gush around your fingers, the angle making it drip down your arm. ‘oh fffuck yes, yes,’ he rasps.

‘That’s it... Let it all out for me.’ He’s breathing hard, trembling as smaller spurts follow, grinding into your palm. 

You slow your hand and take his tailbone into your mouth. He grasps the headboard, toes clenching, as you gently suck on him. His voice is tangled in the sheets. Your fingers squelch when you remove them, and he wiggles his pelvis, silently begging for them again.

‘Stay still.’ You reach down and pull out a box from beneath your bed. You grab a vibrator, one with a long handle, and lay on your back. ‘Lift your pelvis – there we go...’ He feels your hot breath underneath him, lips directly below his cunt. ‘Wanna taste you.’

‘i-f-fuck-!’ He buries his face in the pillows, muffling himself as you grind him against your mouth.

‘C’mon Sans,’ you whisper, ‘fuck my face.’ Your fingers find their mark in this new position, mercilessly milking him. You suckle on his clit and he gasps for air, whimpering at the sensation. You slurp up what he gives you, loving the feeling of his cum covering your face, sticky and translucent in your mouth.

You have a hand on your clit, rolling it between your fingers when he starts talking. Begging. He knows how much you love it.

‘please _____, please can i come? can i come? i’m so close, so…’ 

‘Yesss,’ you whisper, ‘Come all over my face, all over my tongue.’ Your breath hitches.

The gravely edge to your voice sends shivers down his spine. Your desire. Arousal. He can feel it radiate through him. 

‘f-faster, fucking faster – harder, please, ple-ease,’ he whines in the pillows.

‘That’s it,’ you mumble into his cunt, unsure if he can hear you. ‘Come around my fingers, come on my face, let me fucking feel it.’

You fuck him faster, fingers curled and rocking inside of him. You beg your wrist to keep going, already feeling the ache of over exertion. You cover his clit with your mouth, sucking, licking, anything to increase sensation. His legs start to shake. 

‘i-holy fuck, i’m so close, so-there-there it is, there--‘ He gasps and his words become unintelligible. He clamps down so hard on your fingers that you can barely move them, but you keep stimulating his g-spot with your fingertips.

Then there’s a release of tension and he screams. It’s low and guttural, ragged and beautiful, muffled by the mattress. You let him ride it out, barely able to understand his muted rambling amidst his labored breathing.

He lifts his head up and gasps for air, ‘i-i can’t, too much, it’s too much,’ You slowly remove your fingers and gently work him with your tongue. 

He’s shivering, body jolting with aftershocks, everything is hazy and sedated. Nothing is wrong with the world. He feels your mouth still on him, gently licking his clit, cleaning him up, mumbling how good he is, how well he did. He could cry. 

In the back of his mind he hears the unmistakable whir of a vibrator, and he strains to look behind him. Your face is still in his cunt, your tongue still on him, and your arm is trembling, pressing a vibrator harshly into your clit. He shakily creaks out of his position and lifts himself off of you, watching you lick your lips. He tries to say your name but it comes out as a whisper, his voice a little lost. He hopes he didn’t scream. He can’t remember. 

Little strained noises escape the back of your throat. You almost wish he had stayed; his taste was enough to keep you going. You couldn’t quite manage to finish before him, like you know you should have. You get off on his pleasure. And while your ego is thriving on making him scream, you missed your window of opportunity.

You feel his body shake as he lies down next to you, trying to say your name. He brushes away your hair, and bites your neck, teeth gentle as he moves along your shoulder. 

‘thank you,’ he whispers, still out of breath. ‘needed you.’ His hands slide down your body. ‘always need you.’ He rubs his phalanges over your nipples and your breath hitches. He gently bites down on a nipple, teasing the other one with his phalanges. His cunt is wet against your thigh.

‘wanna be yours, just yours.’ Oh, he’s pulling out all the stops. He knows you love it when he talks like that.

‘Fuck Sans…’ You press your nose to the top of his head, eyes squeezed shut. You grip his ribcage tightly with your free hand. ‘Ssshit-!’ You gasp, feeling yourself tighten. You’re so close.

Your nails dig into his rib cage as you come with a growl. The vibrator is quickly too much, and you snap it off before it starts to hurt. You feebly praise him without realizing, through force of habit.

You feel his hand slide over your stomach, face pressed against the side of your breast. 

Your breathing begins to calm, and your limbs are heavy. You don’t want to move and neither does he. The trees outside scratch at your bedroom window, tossing in the wind. If you weren’t getting cold, you’d probably fall asleep like this.

‘Sans.’

‘…hm?’

‘Let’s get in bed.’

‘but we are in bed.’

‘We’re sideways.’

‘that’s what the mattress companies want us to think.’

‘I’d fight the system if I wasn’t getting cold.’

‘the man will have to wait.’ He sits up with effort, eye sockets squinting, and yawns. 

You grab a faded blanket off of your bedroom floor and shimmy up the bed until your head hits the pillow. You open your arms and he crawls into them, laying on his side, head against your chest, as you were. You pull the blanket over the two of you. The shadows of the trees dance through your curtains. 

‘…Hey Sans?’

‘yeah?

‘Did you ever name any constellations?’

‘a couple. my personal favorite is ‘papyrus: the great,’ looks like an even larger star.’

‘Well, Papyrus sure does shine like a star.’

‘brightest in the galaxy.’

‘Do you ever miss Papyrus’s constellation, or even Paul? Do you ever miss the underground?’

He’s quiet for a moment, before chuckling wryly, ‘it’s funny you ask that.’

‘Is it?’

‘you’d think i wouldn’t miss it at all,’ he sighs, ‘you’d think i’d wanna get as far away as possible. and yet sometimes i can still picture where we used to live, and all the happy stuff – like Papyrus’s fifth birthday party, or… some of the work i used to do, people i used to do it with.’ He pauses. ‘i kind of wish i could forget. you know, leave things in the past. but then, isn’t that horrible, i think. wanting to forget about something so valuable. heh. i dunno. maybe I’m just getting sentimental in my old age. i’m carbon dated. budum tss.’

‘I don’t know if you really want to forget. Maybe you just wanna move on?’

‘but what does that look like? what does moving on from memories look like?’

‘Well… acknowledging them and talking about them gets the memory out of your mind. Sometimes that helps take the sting off, levels the weight.’

‘true,’ he murmurs.

‘But talking isn’t for everyone. There are other ways. It depends. Which is a really unhelpful and whishy washy answer.’

He chuckles softly. ‘nah, there’s some wisdom in that. nothing is black and white, even though it’s more work to look at the world that way.’

‘It’s a wonder we have a political system at all.’

‘what political system?’

‘Touché.’ You smile, and let the silence settle, half asleep when a thought occurs to you. ‘You know, I bet it’s harder to move on from positive things… Like, I’d find it harder to move on if I had to leave good friends behind, or memories. The good times underground, and the people you… that couldn’t make it out. Almost makes it seem bittersweet.’

He’s quiet for a minute. You’re almost asleep when he speaks up. ‘hey, _____?’

‘Hm?’

‘i wish you could’ve known them.’

‘I bet they were great.’ 

‘some of the greatest.’ He smiles wistfully. 

You each fall asleep shortly after that, looking forward to moving from place to place, in matter and in spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on my own interpretation of canon lore. I hope everything I alluded to was clear. If anything was confusing, please let me know.
> 
> I follow nochocolate @ tumblr.com and also enjoy their theories. Give them a read if you’re curious about canon lore! 
> 
> As always, constructive praise and criticism are welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
